M249
FN Minimi ('''F'abrique N'''ationale '''Minimi)'' or M249 is an original machine gun available both in Counter-Strike series and Counter-Strike Online. It is purchasable with game points and available since the first release in 2008. In game, it uses ES M249 Para name. Overview FN M249 is a German machine gun fed with 100 rounds of 5.56mm. It has large magazine capacity and decent firepower but it has low rate of fire, is heavy and has long reload time. Advantages *Large magazine capacity (100) *Purchasable for both Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists *Decent accuracy *High reserve ammunition supply (200) *Purchasable with game points *Low recoil Disadvantages *Low damage for a machine gun (28) *Expensive price *Heavy weight *Long reload time *Low rate of fire Tactics using M249 Normal matches *Fire in full-auto in close range. *Aim for feet and fire at full-auto in medium range. *Avoid long range battle. Zombie Mods *Wait for the zombie to come close for maximum performance. *A 100 rounds of M249 can deal between 2800 ~ 5600 damage. It can surely kill a normal zombie if all bullets hit. Zombie Scenario If starting money is $7500, the player can buy M249 for $5750 and $1200 for 600 reserve ammunition, giving the balance of $550. Tactics facing M249 user Normal matches *Attack the user in long range. *A M249 user moves slowly due to its heavy weight. Use ambush tactics. *Never duck when facing a M249 user because the bullets will hit your head. Zombie Mods *Make the user to waste bullets by attacking and retreating frequently. *Charge the user when he/she is reloading or running out of bullets. *If you have more than 6000HP, attack the humans mercilessly. Users Counter-Terrorists: * : The M249 SAW is the main service LMG of the US Armed Forces. * : Used by Special Air Service. * : Used by GIGN. Terrorists: * Phoenix Connexion. * Elite Crew: Used by Yuri. Comparison to Skull-7 Positive *Purchasable with game points *Lighter (-0.2 kg) *Cheaper (-$3250) *Cheaper ammunition ($60 per 30 rounds) Neutral *Same rate of fire (90%) Negative *Lower damage to humans (-2) *Lower damage to zombies (-33) *Higher recoil (+1%) *Lower stun to zombies *Lower magazine size (-20) *Lower reserve ammunition (-20) *No scope Variants M249 Red= M249 Red is the Red firearms version of M249 produced in limited quantity. This machine gun holds 100 rounds of 5.56mm. It boasts an excellent damage and magazine size but it is heavy and has low rate of fire. |-| M249 Veteran= M249 Veteran can be obtained from Comrade. After the players collect 80 stars, he or she can exchange stars for M249 Veteran 7 days. M249 Veteran features additional mode that will hand over a buttstock to knock nearby enemies. |-| M249 Camouflage= M249 Camouflage is the jungle-camouflaged version of M249. It is lighter than original M249 by 10%. ; South Korea: To obtain this, play for an hour and receive M249 Camo for a day. ; China: You need to collect 888 kill points to get M249 Camo for 30 days. |-| Skull 6= Skull-6 is an anti-zombie machine gun fed with 100 rounds of 5.56mm Anti-zombie and equipped with a sniper scope for long range engagement. It deals higher damage to zombies but has lower rate of fire when using the scope. |-| Skull-7= Skull-7 or M249EX is a anti-zombie version of M249. It holds up to 120 rounds of 5.56 Anti-zombie and 240 rounds as reserve ammuntion. It costs far more and has better performance over the original one. It also has a usable scope implemented on. |-| Skull 8= Skull-8 is an anti-zombie machine gun fed with 120 rounds of 5.56mm Anti-zombie ammunition. It is attached with an axe bayonet under its barrel for melee combat. |-| Gallery M249= v_m249_cso.png|View model File:M249_shop_model.png|Shop model w_m249_cso.png|World model M249.gif|Shoot and reload Seals m249.jpg|A Seal operative with an M249 File:Yuri-CS_Online.jpg|Yuri with M249 cs_italy_20111123_2101290.jpg|In-game screenshot File:M249_hud.png|HUD icon Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound Which mode do you prefer M249 the most? Original Deathmatch & Team Deathmatch Zombie Mods Zombie Scenario |-| M249 Red= m249xmas viewmodel.png|View model m249xmas worldmodel.png|World model m249red shopmodel.png|Shop model M249red.gif|Shoot and reload m249red promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster Gash20120612.gif|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster 524546_180860248714263_1722192067_n.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Snapshot 20130815 1926260.jpg|Ditto, in barracks Do you ever get the M249 Red? Yes! No but I ever use it from other people. No... |-| M249 Camo= View Model M249 Camo.jpg|View model W Model M249 Camo.jpg|World model Shop Model M249 Camo.jpg|Shop model M249 Camo In Game.jpg|In-game screenshot c1_3_1.jpg|China poster |-| Trivia *The M249's model is taken from Counter-Strike: Source model. *The world and shop models show M249 has a buttstock while the view model and buy icon show no buttstock. External links *FN Minimi at Wikipedia. *M249 at Wikipedia. Category:Machine gun Category:5.56mm user Category:Fabrique Nationale Category:Belgian weapons Category:American weapons Category:Heavy weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Camouflaged weapon Category:Point weapon Category:Original weapon Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with red variants